La Primera Vez Que Se Jugó A Las Escondidas En La Tierra
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Cuenta que una ves se reunieron todos los sentimientos y cualidades del hombre… Una vieja fabula protagonizada por los chicos de south park


**Antes de empezar recordemos que sentimiento representa, cada personaje…**

**Locura/Kenny, amor/Butters, aburrimiento/Craig, intriga/Token, curiosidad/Kyle, entusiasmo/Clyde, euforia/ Tweek, alegría/Thomas, duda/Henrieta, apatía/Georgie, verdad/Stan, soberbia /Damien, cobardía/Bradley, pereza/Curly goth, fe/Gary, envidia/Wendy, triunfo/ Jimmy, generosidad/Pip, belleza/Bebe, timidez/Red, voluptuosidad/ Kelly, libertad/Christophe, mentira/cartman, pación/Terrance, deseo/Philip, olvido/Ike, egoísmo/ Kevin, talento/Gregory, angustia/Ruby.**

**Ahora si… e fic.**

**

* * *

**

_**La primera ves que se jugo a las escondidas en la tierra **_

Cuenta que una ves se reunieron todos los sentimientos y cualidades del hombre…

Cuando Craig bostezo por tercera vez, Kenny siempre tan loco, propuso:

-¿¡vamos a jugar a las escondidas?

Token levanto la vista intrigado y Kyle sin poder contenerse pregunto:

-¿a las escondidas?... ¿y como es eso?

- es un juego-explico Kenny- en el que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar hasta un millón, mientras ustedes se esconden , y cuando yo haya terminado de contar, el primero de ustedes que yo encuentre ocupara mi lugar para continuar el juego.

Clyde bailo seguido por Tweek, Thomas dio tantos saltos que termino por convencer a Henrieta e incluso a Georgie al que no le interesaba nada.

Pero no todos quisieron participar: Stan prefirió no esconderse. ¿Para que? si al final lo hallaban.

Damien opinó: que era un juego muy tonto (en el fondo lo que le molestaba era que la idea no hubiese sido de el) y Bradley prefirió no arriesgarse.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro,...- comenzó a contar Kenny

El primero en esconderse fue Curly, que como siempre se dejo caer tras la primera piedra en el camino.

Gary subió al cielo y Wendy se escondió tras la sombra de Jimmy, que, con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto.

Pip casi no alcanzaba a esconderse, pues cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos:

- ¿Que si era un lago cristalino? ideal para Bebe

- ¿Que si la rendija de un árbol? perfecto para Red

- ¿Que si el vuelo da la mariposa? Lo mejor para Kelly

- ¿Que si una ráfaga de Viento? magnifico para Christphe

... Así terminó por ocultarse en un rayito de Sol.

Kevin en cambio encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio. Ventilado, Cómodo, pero solo para el.

Cartman se escondió en el fondo de los océanos (mentira, en realidad se escondió detrás del arco iris) y Terrence y el Philip en el centro de los volcanes.

Ike no recuerdo donde se escondió, pero eso no es lo importante.

Cuando Kenny estaba por el 999,999, Butters aun no había encontrado sitio para esconderse, pues todo se encontraba ocupado hasta que divisó una rosa y, enternecido, decidió esconderse entre sus flores.

- Un millón, contó Kenny y comenzó a buscar.

El primero en aparecer fue Curly solo a tres pasos de una piedra.

Después se escucho a Gary discutiendo con Dios sobre zoología.

Sintió vibrar a Terrance y Philiph en los volcanes.

En un descuido encontró a Wendy y, claro pudo deducir donde estaba Jimmy.

A Kevin no tuvo ni que buscarlo. El sólito salió disparado de su escondite que había resultado ser un nido de avispas.

De tanto caminar, sintió sed y al acercarse al lago descubrió a Bebe.

Con Henrieta resulto ser mas fácil todavía, pues la encontró sentada sobre una cerca sin decidir aun de que lado esconderse.

Así fue encontrando a todos. A Gregory entre la hierba fresca, a Ruby en una oscura cueva, a Cartman detrás del arco iris... (mentira, estaba en el fondo del océano) y hasta a Ike , a quien ya se le había olvidado que estaba jugando a las escondidas.

Solo Butters no aparecía por ningún sitio. Kenny busco detrás de cada árbol, bajo cada arroyuelo del planeta y en la cima de las montañas.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, divisó un rosal y pensó…Butters siempre tan cursi. Tomo una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas, cuando de pronto, se escucho un doloroso grito. Las espinas habían herido a Buttes en los ojos.

Kenny no sabia que hacer para disculparse. Lloro, Rogó, Imploró, Pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo.

Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugo a las escondidas en la Tierra...

_**"¡El Amor es ciego y la Locura siempre lo acompaña!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ok este es un cuento ideal para este 14 de febrero, me lo conto mi madre en clase de estatal el año pasado, a mi si me gusto. Que se la pasen bien con sus pareas y si no tienen con sus amigos, amigos con derechos o sus seres queridos.**

**Gracias por leer adiós **

**PS: no se preocupen no me e olvidado de los fics que no e terminado pero me da flojera continuarlos.**


End file.
